Legendary Users
''Ghey Legends - note: Some of these people may just be sad virgins, so please read these admittedly exaggerated texts with a small amount of Kwama salt and Sload soap. ''DingleDang Out of all the loremasters who come and go, one man sticks out among the rest. /u/DingleDang, best known for having one of the top all time posts in TrueSTL, is this man. While we all know him for his amazing and witty social commentary, he is much lesser known for inciting the revolution that became /r/TrueSTL. It was during the time of /u/Qu1nlan in /r/shittyteslore, that DingleDang could no longer take the opression. He fought valiantly and inspired dozens, including DingleDang's own lover /u/OccupyTamriel, to create and join what is now known to day as True Shitty The Elder Scrolls Lore. RideTheLine Famously renowned for having the largest penis in all of /r/TrueSTL. Legend says that he can mantle Sotha Sil, Lawrence Schick, Michael Kirkbride, and Vivec all at the same time. Mr_RILEY The one and only lore beard who manage to sway the heart of the greatest lore tyrant, 81st Bird, and be recorded in the Scroll of Far Anguish Queers (FAQ) of True Saints (of) TES Lore. As great his kopi pasteng lore skills was, the greater the cost of being greatness. Time grows, and as it keeps on growing, the lore master, known as Mr_RILEY zero-summed. Nobody knew why. Nobody even knows him now, as is the result of zero-summing. But lore buffs are not a common nobody, as such a few of us do remembers him, but only a few. One might say that he may follow the steps of the great Nerevar, rebirth into a new vessel, but such possibility is foolishness, don't you agree? ''-By Anonymous'' ''Tea'' A mysterious homosexual stranger to the TrueSTL group, Tea has contributed very awesome memes to the community, and is the main contributor to the wiki under the name of Tallanir. His past is shrouded in mystery, and whether he is god or mortal is uncertain. What is known is that he is always lurking, and knows all. '' ''He can be a bit contrarian at times. '' Haruji-san ''This strange young man appeared one day with a desire to change the face of Lore. He is a High Autist of House L0re (formerly First-Class before his ascension), Grand Asperger of the Nine-Times-Nine Autistic Screeches, and a visiting scholar at the University of Canonical Studies (AKA r/truestl). He is famous for his revolutionary essay on the many incarnations of Fargoth and for discovering new secret lore. He is frequently found shitposting and being a weeb. His weebness is feared by many. He is frequently torn between his love of TES and his love of Dark Souls. Dark souls is garbage. He has sometimes taken the name of Haru-chan! to confuse his many enemies, the devotees of Cuckbride. Lucien-La-Chan ''This mysterious, possibly bisexual loremaster arrived at truestl one day, acting like a true Dark-Brotherhood-aboo. He is reportedly necrophilic and has allegedly had sexual relations with the Night Mother. La-Chan announced that his life goal is to meet Daddy Sithis and vehk him. '' ''Despite being a filthy DB-aboo, Lucien-La-Chan can indeed flex like Sithis. '' Category:TrueSTL Pantheon